Percy Jackson, Guardian of Artemis
by Pertamisforevverandtogether
Summary: Percy has been cheated on by Annabeth. He runs away and gets found by someone. Read more to find out more. cancelled
1. How it All Began

**How It All Started**

How it all began was unknown.

The youngest most famous couples and demigod.

But this was how it all began.

It was a morning afternoon in June by the lake.

Everybody hates Mondays they all say.

But this Monday is gonna be the most hated.

* * *

Percy was just having a afternoon walk.

The sun was shining, and the clouds were out.

But that was going to all change.

He saw out of the blue, something worst than the Fields of Punishment.

What he saw was his girlfriend, the only one that deeply knew him, all his secrets.

What did he see?

He saw her making out with the new guy John.

What he didn't know was that Annabeth didn't want to do this.

She was stuck inside her body, someone else taking control of her.

Something dark.

She saw Percy at the corner of her eye fuming with anger.

He whipped his hand downward then up.

What happened next was a big storm.

Tornadoes, earthquakes, tsunami, and hurricanes, all over the Earth.

Next thing you knew, he was gone.

Everything was destroyed, everything drenched, and death.

Hades had a busy day, and so did the judges.

Though nobody witnessed them.

Not even the gods.

Only the fates knew what happened then and there.

Percy was now gone, never to return to Camp Half- Blood.

Percy was now in Conneticuit.

He bowed down to girl nine year old girl poking the Fire.

"Perseus" she said to Percy.

"Hello Lady Hestia" he replied.

She nodded at him and he smiled (ish) back.

"I just found out what happened from your hearth" Hestia said.

He gave her a sad smile.

"You will play an important roll in the future "she said.

Percy was beffudded.

He was thinking 'how?'

"Therefore I give you a gift or the power over fire." she said, "Do you accept?"

"Yes Lady Hesitia" he replied.

Hestia then blasted him with a fire blast.

The fire then mixed within him with water.

As they thrashed around, he started hurting.

Finally it settled, and he blacked out.

And after that? No one knows.

**5 reviews to continue **


	2. Mysterious Wolf

**~~~~~Mysterious Wolf~~~~~**

**New York**

"Are you sure lady Artemis?" said the daughter of Zeus.

"Yes your father said that there is something weird about the woods in Connecticut" Artemis said.

"How can the woods be enchanted?" Thalia said.

"Your father said it might be a powerful monster base. He says that we need to send them to Tartarus." said Artemis.

Just then there was a rustle in the tree.

A little girl ran out of the nearest bush saying in a terrified voice "Please! Please! Don't hurt me!"

Then is split second, a Cyclopes with a giant celestial bronze hammer fell out of the sky.

Thalia picked up the girl slung over her shoulder and ran to base camp.

Artemis was in her 13 year old form with her piercing keen eyes.

She took her Bow out and aimed at the Cyclopes eye.

The Cyclopes wasn't gone yet, nope, he roared with pure anger and hurt and the hammer he was

holding turned sharp with thousands of spikes and hurled it Artemis.

She dodged it and the hammer hit the tree.

The tree started to snap.

Artemis looked at Thalia who was still in range with the tree, who was carrying the child over here arms.

Then she looked at the Cyclopes.

The tree was tipping, in the matter of seconds the trunk would break, and the 450 feet tree would smash Thalia.

The Cyclopes was now bellowing with anger as he smashed the tree next to him.

Artemis acted quickly and shot the arrow at the Cyclopes eye two more times.

The Cyclopes then ran at her trying to head-butt her.

She sidestepped the Cyclopes and he smashed into the tree.

It snapped, going for Thalia and the unknown child.

Artemis felt useless; her second lutienient was going to die.

Just then, in a blink in an eye a wolf with one sea green eye, and one blazing red eye pushed them out of range with the tree.

And like how it was here, it was gone.

Thalia passed out, and the girl was now wailing with fear.

Artemis was confused, who was that wolf? What was wrong with its eyes? Who knows?

The Answers were left unanswered fir now.

Artemis picked up Thalia and the screaming kid who was kicking and punching after she turned into her 18 year form.

_Have to wait for the mission Zeus, _Artemis thought.

Artemis put the child to sleep with her powers.

There was only one thing going through Artemis' head: _Who was that weird wolf?_

She teleported to camp and told the hunters "Were going to Camp- Half Blood"

All the hunters groaned, and then Addison, a daughter of Athena, asked about Thalia.

Artemis told them about the somehow powerful Cyclopes.

Artemis gave the child who looked like 7 years old to Phoebe.

"Take care of her" Artemis said.

Phoebe nodded and took her away to another tent.

"We go to Camp Half- Blood tomorrow" Artemis said.

There were a lot of mental grunts in the room, but they all nodded.

Later that day the wolf returned, but it was gone at lightning speed.

**5 Reviews to Continue**


	3. Mysterious Girl

**~~~Mysterious Girl~~~**

**Third Person POV-**

You would never guess on who she was.

She had curly black hair.

The Hunters didn't know who she was until the day after they found her.

What they didn't notice was the glow around her.

An aura it was.

To protect her.

Thalia noticed something weird about the girl.

She seemed strangely familiar.

Thalia reached out to touch her.

But the girl's aura electrocuted Thalia.

And It wasn't just normal lightning.

If so Thalia was immune to it.

Thalia then saw her necklace it was unique.

It was a silver trident.

A sea serpent was coiling around it.

And in the serpent's eye had emeralds in it.

Right now it was glowing bright green.

Which was weirder was that it had fog swirling around it.

**Percy's POV**

Selene's tattoo burned right into my back.

I cursed and threw a fireball that burst and burned.

"Hold still!" Selene commanded.

The tattoo burned and hissed more and more.

And like Hestia's blessing he fainted, blacked out.

**Third Person POV**

The Girl woke up a few hours after on Apollo's chariot/bus.

"AHHH!" she screeched, cowering in fear at the corner of her seat.

Artemis reacted to this (being the god of children) and shot an arrow next to her thinking it was a monster.

And of course this made the girl scream even louder as if she was trying to sing.

"Great job little sis" He said joking around.

"What's wrong?" Artemis soothed, putting her hand on the back of the child's head.

"Monsters, Monsters," She said shaking in terror.

Her eyes were as if they were broken, blind.

"What is your name, child?" Artemis asked.

"Sylvia Jackson" she said scared.

_Wait Sylvia Jackson?_ Everyone was thinking.

Artemis looked confused for a second then the bus screeched to a stop.

"Were here little sis" Apollo said.

"For the millionth time, I was born before you"Artemis said, carrying Sylvia on her back off the bus.

The Hunters went through Camp to their cabins shooting dirty looks at the boys.

Thalia instead ran to find Nico at his cabin or in the woods to see if there was any news about Percy.

She ran into his cabin and into his cabin first.

And there he was dead, with a knife stuck into his chest.

Blood was everywhere still leaking.

Thalia screamed with all her might.

People ran in and terror filled their eyes.

"Hades no" Thalia whispered.

Thalia charged her hand with electricity and hit Nico with it.

"YOU BETTER WAKE UP! DEAD BRAIN!" Thalia screamed.

People ran out to tell Chiron.

"Face it Thalia, you can't fight the fates" Someone said.

Thalia turned around and saw Nico.

Nico's spirit.

Just drifting in the air.

Looking like his Goth self.

"All I can tell you is to check on Annabeth," He said. "Something isn't right about her."

Thalia nodded confidently and left.

And Nico left back to Netherworld.


	4. Voodoo Magic Mother Earth's Evil Plan

**Voodoo Magic/ Mother Earth's Evil Plan**

"All i can tell you is to check Annabeth" were the words ringing back and forth in Thalia's head.

It was true that lately Annabeth had been acting weirdly lately, according to the other campers.

One minute she's all sucking faces, and the next she's slapping the boys she is dating.

She doesn't even pay attention to any camp activities anymore.

Thalia thinks that the boys in these camps are so stupid that they're actually dating Annabeth after she broke up with LITERALLY 300 guys.

Sylvia started waking up from her little 7 year old nap.

That was when Thalia started getting curious about her necklace again.

When Sylvia saw Thalia occupied, she sneaked out the cabin lightly closing the door.

Shefunds pass the campers while they're confused.

She sees a blond girl sucking faces with a brunette guy and sticks out her tongue disgusted in the Dining Pavillion.

Sylvia runs pass Annabeth and gets knocked back from some kind of force field and gets knocked out.

**Sylvia's Dream-**

**"**Hmm, who might this be?" Gaea said "Little Sylvia Jackson again is it? The sister of the missing bitch for years?"

Gaea lunges forward and grabs Sylvia you stay out of my way or else I will GET YOU FOR GOOD! (Que Evil Laugh)

" I ruined your brother's life, he's probably dead as you"

"I took over this disgusting heroine of Olympus apop destroyed his life. Watching his 'Precious' girlfriend with another guy in front of his very poor eyes."

After that Gaea flings Sylvia into the darknessWaller surrounding.

**End**

Sylvia woke up in the infamiry with blood all over her body.

She runs out of the infimary trying to find Thalia in the cabin.

When she does find him she tells about what she dreamt.

**Sorry it's soshort but I am really losing my inspiration of making the most different Artemis story ever.**


End file.
